


Come home

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Christmas, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, New Years, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Steve is lonely this Christmas time, but a dream that he has may hold the key to his future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *steps inside room with tippy toes* *looks around shyly*
> 
> Uh, hi there. This is my first foray into the Stucky fandom and especially into the Stucky fanfic writing. I don't really know if this piece of work is going to be greatly received, especially when you compare it to some of the best writing I myself has ever seen, but hey, won't know it, till you try it, right? 
> 
> Also, as a footnote, I'm what you might called a "casual" Stucky fan. I watched *tons* of their scenes on the net and read *tons* of works about the two of them around here...but as far as comics and complete movies goes, I'm afraid you're going to have to ask somebody else about them, sorry. :(
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)

_""I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," said the Spirit. "Look upon me."_

_Scrooge reverently did so. It was clothed in one simple green robe, or mantle, bordered with white fur. This garment hung so loosely on the figure, that its capacious breast was bare, as if disdaining to be warded or concealed by any artifice. Its feet, observable beneath the ample folds of the garment, were also bare; and on its head it wore no other covering than a holly wreath, set here and there with shining icicles. Its dark brown curls were long and free; free as its genial face, its sparkling eye, its open hand, its cheery voice, its unconstrained demeanor, and its joyful air. Girded round its middle was an antique scabbard; but no sword was in it, and the ancient sheath was eaten up with rust._

_"You have never seen the like of me before!" exclaimed the Spirit._

_"Never," Scrooge made answer to it."_

One Steve Rogers put down the book he'd been busy reading out loud for the past hour or so to his ever-sleeping best friend, one Bucky Barnes and leaned back against the head of his chair. And, just like he'd been doing the moment the other man had made his choice and cut himself off from the outside world, the short haired-man talked throughout the empty room, his best friend was ready and alert, ready to talk back to him and not in a deep cryogenically made coma.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Wanda has finally brought the Christmas tree she was supposed to bring, but just like I told you, apparently pine trees don't really seem to grow in Wakanda and Canada isn't really next door."

Laughing slightly at his bad joke, Steve turned to see Bucky's response, for a moment forgetting the reality of the whole situation. But, seeing his best friend seemingly dead to the world made the other man sober up and cough slightly. He stood up and began to walk toward where the long-haired man was busy sleeping.

"People around here, I've heard them talking about this guy...

Apparently he looks like if Santa Claus and Superman had a kid. Anyway, they say he's a former doctor that got taught magic or something, they're thinking of bringing him here. Maybe it's what we're looking for...

I don't know if this can work or if it's just trash like everything else we tried, but..."

He stepped closer to the chamber and a bit of emotion arose in his voice as he confessed:

"All I know is that I just miss you so much. It's been six months since you've been to sleep and it's now just two days before Christmas and I...I just feel so alone, even though everybody's been gathered here for the past few weeks or so. It's just so cold and lonely without you Bucky, if you only knew how much I want you to be here...how much I... " He stopped his train of thoughts, knowing it won't do him or the rest of the Universe any good to say what he really wanted to say.

And, just like he'd done every night since everybody around him began to get into the Holidays mood, Steve leaned against the glass window separating him from his best friend and softly, just for the other man, he began to sing...

_Bells will be ringing this sad sad New Years_

_Oh what a Christmas to have the blues_

_My baby's gone I have no friends_

_To wish me greetings once again_

_Choirs will be singing Silent Night_

_Christmas carols by candlelight_

_Please come home for Christmas_

_Please come home for Christmas..._

He sighed: "You can't hear me, can you? You're in there, sleeping inside that tube, deaf to the entire world around you while I'm out here, just a stupid man stupidly talking to himself."

Feeling the lateness of the night coming to him, Steve Rogers couldn't help the yawn that escaped his mouth and after stretching his tired limbs, he began to make his bed for the night.

He looked at the sleeping man once more and despite his earlier sayings, he had to add while sitting on the top of his bunker:

"You know, if things had gone differently and you were awake right now, you and I would probably at one of those Holidays parties we used to throw. Man, 'remember those?

We would have so much fun. Everybody would be there. We'd be sipping champagne, eating until all of our bellies were full and when midnight rang and the 25th would come along, you'd say: "Merry Christmas, you punk". And I'd answer right back: "Merry Christmas, you jerk." And we'd be celebrating for the rest of the night. Just like we've always done every Christmas and New Year we were together." he added.

And, leaning back against his pillow and closing his eyes, he whispered softly to himself:

"And just like we will be doing when this Strange guy helps you through...

... _if this Strange guy helps you through...._ "

And inside his head, he began to count the imaginary sheep that would be able to help him sleep.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

_Five..._

_Six..._

_Seven..._

_...Eight..._

_...Ni-ne..._

_T..._

******************

  
Steve had the most wonderful dream.

He wasn't in Wakanda at the moment, but somewhere else...

Somewhere warmer...

And inside that somewhere filled with Holiday lights and Holiday cheers, was sitting on a rug...

_"Bucky?"_

The man in question looked up and smiled:

_"Hi buddy!"_

As he stepped closer to the other man, Steve's face turned from ecstatic to curious.

"What are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask as he sat down right next to his best friend.

Bucky's eyes finally left Steve's as he looked at the pile of paper that was resting inside his pair of flesh and metallic hands.

Looking at the roasting fire in front of him, he simply shrugged his shoulders and replied:

"Oh, you know, letting go of some stuff."

And that was then that Steve noticed the words on each piece of paper that Bucky had been busy tossing into the fire ever since this dream began.

These were not English words, that was for sure...

_Печь..._

_Девять..._

_добросердечный..._

_возвращение на родину..._

_Один_

_грузовой вагон..._

And as he and the long-haired man watched in silence the last piece of paper burning to ashes, a relieved sigh seemed to escaped Bucky's mouth as he turned his head and like it was a casual thing for them to do, he smiled and asked:

"Hey, wanna dance with me?"

Steve's face turned into a frown as the two of them both stood up from their positions on the wooden floor of this strange but wonderful place.

"...to what music?" he wondered out loud.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Steve stepped inside Bucky's opened arms and embraced him right back as the pair slowly begin to slowly rock back and forth, music-less at first, until the short-haired one of the two heard a soft voice right by his ear...

So won't you tell me you'll never more roam,

Christmas and new Years will find you home...

Steve became perplexed and when their dance finally finished and Bucky's whispered notes ended, he jerked his head back and asked: "How do you know...?"

The corner of Bucky's mouth moved upward as he responds: "Just because I've been sleeping soundly inside a tube doesn't necessarily mean that I'm deaf to the entire world, you know." His smirk widened as he added: "And just so you know, you're not a stupid man stupidly talking to himself."

Steve's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, you heard..."

Bucky nodded, his smile widening even more. "Yep."

"...all this time?" the other man couldn't help but ask.

"All this time." the long-haired man replied, running his flesh hand through Steve's short ones.

"Even when I....when I said..."

"Even when you told me what you've been wanting for Christmas from me ever since the day we met? Yeah, I heard that one too alright." Bucky's eyes seemed to sparkle in the holidays lights as he said this, making the other man slightly blush, bit his downward lip and look down at the floor.

"Yeah well, it's not like you can give it to me, with you being here and all..." Steve whispered defeated, reality clawing at him, trying desperately to break the illusion he'd been engulfed into ever since he'd stepped into this beautiful dream.

A metallic finger made him raise his chin right back up.

Bucky's eyebrow rose and the long-haired man whispered against his best friend's lips as he leaned his head: "Who says I can't?"

Steve closed his eyes when he felt warms lips cover his and he couldn't help but respond back, circling his arms around the other man. Deepening the embrace and coming closer together like they'd always done this, since the beginning of it all and not starting right this instant.

They could have spend many minutes, maybe many hours doing just this, if a booming voice just now hadn't come and said:

"Sorry to interrupt what seems to be a marvelous breakthrough into your relationship gentlemen, but there is no way way I'm going to spend all night using all of my powers just so you two can snog the hell out of each other. You can do that when you both wake up. Mr. Barnes, have you done what was asked?"

Bucky rolled his eyes at the ceiling and tightened his arms around Steve. "Yes, Strange, I did. I finally let go" he replied out loud.

He lowered his eyes and smirked at Steve as he added: "Everything's okay on my end."

Steve ran a hand gently down the metallic arm holding him and said: "I'm fine too. Thanks for making me a part of this, Doctor."

The booming voice laughed slightly and answered: "No problem, Mr. Rogers. Now, are the both of you ready to rejoin the world of the living?"

The pair inside the tiny apartment smiled at each other once more and looked upwards.

"Yes, we're ready."

"Well then, let me start the countdown once again, this time from ten to one." the voice replied.

And then, as the countdown started...

_Ten..._

_Nine..._

_Eight..._

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah Buck?"

"...one more for the road?"

"One more for the road."

They both leaned in, totally in sync, just like they'd always been and always would be...

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

**************

_"Happy New Year!"_ was heard around the room where everyone they held dear was gathered. Popping and sipping champagne, eating food until all of their bellies were full, celebrating the night away...

But for Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, there was no one in the universe but one another, as their lips finally separated after a full minute pre and post countdown make-out session and they leaned their heads together.

 _"Happy New Year, you punk."_ one said.

 _"Happy New Year, you jerk."_ the other one replied.

Both smiling, both happy.

Both finally **home** , right where they belonged.


End file.
